This relates to image projection systems and light sources usable with image projection systems.
There is a commercial need to provide a solid-state long lifetime light source that can create and illuminate a spatial light modulator (SLM) with enough lumens to be useful for mainstream data projectors.
There is a commercial need to provide projector systems using such a light source.